no matter what your language is my heart knows it wants you
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Chloe speaks french and unfortunately Beca doesn't understand french so she studies french with her bestfriend Stacie. Bechloe. a little bit of Staubrey


**based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP taking the same bus/train to work every day. Person A develops a small crush on Person B, but when Person A finally gets the courage to talk to them, it turns out Person B speaks a completely different language. So, Person A spends the next few months learning this language so they can get to know Person B. enjoy.**

* * *

Beca went to work and rode on the same bus like every single day of her life. she always sees this redhead that she has a small crush on.

the next day Beca finally had the courage to tell the redhead what she felt.

"miss, I have something to tell you." Beca started but when the redhead looked at her she was amazed by the hair, the eyes and the smile.

the redhead said "salut, je m'appelle Chloé Beale."

Beca was impressed the girl knew french and the only words she exactly understand was Chloe Beale which she assumes is her name.

"I'm Beca mitchell." Beca said.

Chloe just stared at her like she didn't understand her.

Chloe just smiled and went to work and waved good bye to Beca.

* * *

Beca really did want to communicate with her so she can tell her feelings for the redhead.

Beca went to the library to study french with her bestfriend Stacie.

"Why are we learning french again?" Stacie asked.

"because the love of my life speaks french and possibly she has a bestfriend and you can hook up with her." Beca said.

"so you're saying that I need to get laid, okay that works for me." Stacie said.

Beca and Stacie sat down and read about french.

months later Beca and Stacie kept practicing french.

"okay, Beca what's the translation of I love you in french?" Stacie tested.

"Je t'aime." Beca said. Stacie was proud for her bestfriend and hugged her.

"let's meet the french girl." Stacie said.

Beca and Stacie went to the bus and Beca pointed Stacie the redhead in front of her.

"Beca, she's hot and you better not lie to me about her bestfriend." Stacie said.

Suddenly a blonde sat beside the redhead. when they got down at their destination they followed them.

the blonde noticed they were being followed so she turned around and saw Beca and Stacie hiding.

"what do you think you're doing?" the blonde asked them.

"wait, you speak english?" Beca asked.

"what kind of question is that?" the blonde scoffed.

"hi, I'm Stacie and this is Beca, what's your name?" Stacie said.

"Aubrey, and that's Chloe she's french and I translate everything for her." the blonde said.

"I speak french a little." Beca said.

"thank goodness, I've been translating everyday." Aubrey said.

Beca greeted the redhead by saying "Salut, je suis Beca."

"Votre francais est de mieux en mieux." Chloe said.

"savez-vous comment parler anglais?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded and said "Je parle peu l'anglais mais ce n'est pas tres bon."

"that's deep french, I don't know that much french." Beca said.

"they're perfect for each other." Stacie whispered to Aubrey.

Chloe bit her bottom lip a little and Beca noticed she's nervous.

"Beca, let's go and learn more about each other." Aubrey suggested.

"that's a great Idea, Aubrey." Chloe said with a little french accent.

they all went in a cafe downtown.

"Chloe, you're the most beautiful person I've met and I want to be with you and I want a future with you it's just that if I can't understand you. how can I communicate with you?" Beca said.

"Beca, don't be a jerk to my bestfriend, or I'll rip off your vocal chords." Aubrey warned.

"calm down, bree, don't be like that to my bestfriend either." Stacie said.

"Beca, it doesn't matter what languages we speak as long as we love each other, the heart will translate it." Chloe said.

Beca noticed she was reading a french to english book.

Beca smilied at the Chloe trying to learn english just to let Beca understand her.

Beca went closer to Chloe and said "Je t'aime"

Chloe looked at Beca and said the same thing. Beca leaned in for a kiss and Chloe did the same and it became a passionate kiss.

Stacie smiled at the couple and Aubrey said "want to go out sometimes?"

"yeah, you're beautiful." Stacie said as she gave Aubrey a passionate kiss

that was fun. I'm making more one-shots this week to improve.


End file.
